narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Koori Uchiha
STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION DO NOT EDIT Koori Uchiha (うちは氷, Uchiha Koori) is a Konohagakure kunoichi and a member of the Uchiha Clan. She was born in Kirigakure after Kaguya Ootsutsuki's defeat. After the death of her mother and not having anyone else to care for her, she decided to go to Konohagakure to study in the Academy, become a Shinobi and settle down. She has been known for her excellent medical skills, her ability to combine various Chakra Natures and her Sage Kyuubi Transformation. Koori belongs to KwnBlack on Deviantart. Background Koori is the only child of Madara Uchiha and Shirayuki Uchiha. Being the daughter of the former leader of the Uchiha Clan , she is often praised as the Princess of the Uchiha. Shortly after the Warring States Period and the founding of Konohagakure along with Hashirama Senju, Madara decided to get married and create a new generation for the Uchiha. He married a woman named Shirayuki Uchiha, and their marriage was kept close and personal. A few days after their marriage, Shirayuki got pregnant. After Madara debated with Hashirama about the future of Konoha, he decided that this world wasn't ready for peace and love, and the raising of a proper child would be impossible. Shortly after he left Konohagakure, he placed his wife and his unborn child under a very strong Genjutsu with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.This genjutsu was similar to the Infinite Tsukuyomi, where Shirayuki and her child were preserved inside a dream, with time flowing 500 times slower than usual. Inside the dream, they didn't age with the usual way; Shirayuki's pregnancy was developing, along with her slow aging. When Madara would be capable enough to create the ideal world of love and peace, he would break the genjutsu and reunite with his wife and child. He hid his unconscious wife into a deep cave in Kirigakure, to keep her safe from harm, and before he left to attack Konoha controlling the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, he placed a barrier outside the cave only he or his wife could break. The genjutsu could not be unbroken, unless the last trace of Madara's chakra would be disappeared completely. Madara prolonged his life enough with the cells of Hashirama Senju inside the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, and even after his death of age when he entrusted his plans to Obito Uchiha, his chakra remained in several pieces, so the genjutsu was still unable to be broken. Later Madara was incarnated by Kabuto Yakushi and he became the ten-Tails Jinchuriki and casted the Infinite Tsukoyomi, only to see his plans fail as Kaguya Ootsutsuki took advantage of him in order for her to rise. She was later sealed by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. After Madara's death, his chakra disappeared completely, causing the genjutsu he casted on Shirayuki to break. Shirayuki woke up from her dream, and because of the great amount of time that had passed, she gave birth immediately, and Koori was born. Koori grew up with her mother in Kirigakure until the age of six. Shirayuki told everything to her daughter about Madara being her father, and about her Uchiha blood as well. After an incident, Koori was orphaned and began travelling to Konoha, wanting to become a Shinobi and to find a better life. Personality As Madara's child, Koori shares some traits with her father; she can sometimes be hot-headed, arrogant, stubborn and very proud of her elite blood, but she is also a very caring and kindhearted person, polite and gentle to others. Although she never met her father, she has deep respect for him and loves him deeply, being aware of the things Madara had done in the past in order to preserve peace. As a child, Koori was really shy and withdrawn. She used to spend a lot of time alone, freezing drops of water and playing with them, or by taking care of small wounded animals and birds, healing them. She didn't have any friends, as the people of Kirigakure were avoiding her because of her intimidating eyes. Though she was shy, she was also a carefree, kind and happy child. After the death of her mother, she developed a cold attitude. As a grown young woman,when she settled down in Konoha and made friends, she returned to her former self, being kind and polite to everyone. She cares deeply for her friends Appearance Koori is an averege-height, fair-skinned woman with a curvy structure. Her usual outfit consists of a jet-black kimono dress with grey sleeve endings, and an orange obi covering her torso. She wears a red kitsune bobble trinket with a bell on her waist, along with a crystal marble pendant on her neck. She also appears to have two piercings on each side of her nose. Her hair is semi-long and untied, while its colour is the same as her father's, black with a slight blue tint. She also has full and elegant lips. Despite beeing a shinobi, she doesn't like wearing the traditional Ninja Sandals.She prefers wearing a pair of ankle-high black heeled boots instead. The shape of her eyes is exactly the same as Madara's, causing some people to be intimidated or feel fear when they look at her. She bears the Seal of Mitotic Regeneration on her forehead, along with Sakura Haruno and Tsunade. Abilities As a medical ninja, Koori is very serious about healing and protecting people, especially her friends and family. Her prowess to medical ninjutsu makes it easier for her to heal and restore, and with the help of the great chakra pool she inherited from her father, her healings are more effective and rich. She is also able to heal from a very long distance, using chakra containers she made on her own via Kitsune Messengers. It is believed that because of her been born in Kirigakure, she possesses a natural talent for water techniques. Her nature type is also wind, which was the same as Madara's. Those two elements are infused with each other since her birth, creating a new unique Kekkai Genkai, the Ice Release , which was originally developed by the Yuki Clan . When she was three years old, she picked up a flower and while she stared at it, the flower froze in her fingers, and that was the moment when she realized her powers. As she grew up, she completely mastered the Ice Element, developing some techniques of her own, such as the "Ice Style: Permafrost" , the "Ice Style: Frost Step" and the "Ice Style: Glacial Shield". She is considered to be one of the most adept users in Nature Combination, while the ice she creates is unbreakable and nevermelting, suppressing even the Frost Release jutsu power. When Koori was fourteen years old, she went to the Inari Jinja in order to train for achieving Sage Mode. While at that time, she also signed a Summoning Contract with the sacred foxes in the shirine, borrowing their strength when in times of need. Koori's Sage Mode is called Fox Mode, where the user is surrounded by a cloak of sacred spirit flame fueled with chakra in the shape of a fox, similar to the Demon Fox Cloak. This gives the user invulnerability to enemy ninjutsu, superhuman speed, hightened senses and chakra regeneration. This form had at first one tail, but one trains for a long time and hard enough, the form can achieve a bigger number of tails. The percect form is called "Kyuubi Transformation" and has nine tails. It also changes the appearence of the user (longer hair, pointy teeth, and red eyes). The more the tails, the more the extra abilities for the user, and therefore this type of Sage Mode is the most difficult to master. When Koori left the Inari Jinja she was already 20 years old, and had completely mastered the "Kyuubi Transformation". Like all Sage Transformations, it is able to be combined with elements, such as Ice and Fire. Weirdly enough, Koori is not capable of producing Fire Style Jutsus properly. Although she knows how to perform a Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, which is basic for an Uchiha, generally the Fire Style is not her type, which could be explained because of her Water chakra Nature. Kekkei Genkai As an Uchiha, Koori has the Sharingan, and is very good with casting Genjutsu and dispelling it. When she was six years old, she and her mother were assaulted for being members of the Uchiha clan. Koori witnessed her mother being murdered right in front of her eyes, causing her Sharingan to awaken in second stage and freezing their assaulters to death. Koori uses her Sharingan in combination with her Ice Style and her Sage Transformation for better use. To everyone's surprise, Koori has also awakened a Mangekyo Sharingan and has a Susanoo as well. Because of the pressure and side effects this kind of Sharingan causes to its user, Koori uses it rarely and only in emergency situations. Status Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes After Kaguya's defeat, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha eventually seal Kaguya in her own dimension, releasing Madara from the Ten-Tails. The Sage of the Six Paths summons Madara and everyone else back in the real world, but there is nothing he can do to save Madara, as he had both the Tailed Beasts and the Demonic Statue removed from his body and approaches death. Madara uses his remaining time to speak with Hashirama Senju, who was reincarnated as well by Orochimaru, noting that his own dream of piece died, while Hashirama's still lives on, and therefore was the better of these two. Hashirama says that he still considers him as a friend, and Madara agrees with his dying breath. Trivia * The word Koori literally means Ice in Japanese. *Koori's favorite food is Makimono Sushi. *Koori is really fond of foxes. *Koori's hobby is studying herbology and practicing antidotes. *The Obi she wears is orange because Madara's favorite color is orange. *Koori's favorite colors are blue and red. *Koori is the only Uchiha with a female Susanoo. *Her medical skills are said to be even better than Tsunade's. *Like Madara, her chakra is ominous. *Koori's Ice Style: Permafrost is the only technique that counters Amaterasu. *She is married to Sousuke Aburame, a Shinobi from the Aburame Clan, and they are members of team Elementalist along with Kisuke Hyuuga and kenichi Uzumaki. Quotes (For Madara's vision) " My father wished to create a world of peace and love. It would be a dishonor to his memory if I gave in to a circle of hatred and war. I ought to preserve his vision. " (About her Kyuubi Transformation) " In order to protect something, you need power. " (About her Sharingan) " These eyes are both a blessing and a curse. I saw a lot of pain and suffering with them. But they are a gift from my father, and I am sure he'd wish me to use it in order to protect something dear. " (About her Mangekyo Sharingan) " This tool is a powerful ally, and a poison to my flesh. I must use it with care. " (About her Kekkai Genkai) " Ice is a beautiful element. It can either preserve, or kill painfully and slowly. " (About her medical skills) " To me, my medical natural prowess is a gift from the Divine. " (To Sasuke Uchiha) " You are not the only one left alive from our clan, Sasuke-san. Look around you, search for us. And you will find answers. " (To Sakura Haruno) " Brute strength is not my type, it's not elegant. Besides, MY ice is unbreakable. " (To Sarada Uchiha )" I am thinking of you as my little sister Sarada. I will protect you and help you grow stronger. You have potential inside you. " To Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators.